And HE came to us from the Stars
by Lord Fredchen
Summary: Lynrael dies at the age of 250. But it is not over, for he is reborn in an Age of Dragons... [OC/Self-Insert, M for safety] First FF
1. Prolog

Lynrael was born in the year 2500. Born in an age where genetic engineering was commonplace, everybody was living a life that was worth living as technology was able to unifie Humanity by small implants that allowed a worldwide consciousness and through it a worldwide government, that was the most democratic one possible, and that provided food, a home, and everything that you would ever need. Human population stagnated, as there was an average of 2 children per couple. Food and resources were imported from automated colonies in the whole solar system. A perfect Utopia. Newborn children were the perfect human, as genetic engineering was bringing as much perfection as genetics allowed, and then even some more. Photographic memory was standard. The brain was optimized to need the least amount of sleep possible, store gigantic amounts of memory, make connections at astonishing pace, and solve problems faster than some of the older computers. Nothing was left to chance. The body was fast, lean, energy efficent, in short the perfect Human. And with such a perfect body was Lynrael born. His education was provided through a personal teacher, a programm called ARCHIMEDES. A companion for live, that walked with you through your whole live, helping you, guiding you, educating you, watching over you, caring for you. You never stopped learning. Lynrael was interrested in human culture, in history and in basic sience. When he died at the age of 250 Years, he spoke 25 ancient languages, his personal field was the first 21 Centuries, especialy Europe. Games had a special place in his heart, especialy the Dragon Age Universe. It went so far that he learned Elvhen as well as the Tevinter Language...

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, and is a test. As english is my second language i want to apologise for any mistakes, and ask for a correction of said mistakes via pm or review. I will try to correct them as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

I use this map as the worldmap: " /aUUZD28"

 **Vyrantium, 9:16 Dragon/2010TE**

Miriel, a elven slave to Magister Helios Peverell, a rather average mage focusing on Runes and their usage, was screaming. Nine months after her rather rough night with her master, she was giving birth to his spawn. The whole childbirth was rather painful and this one was also one of the longer ones, as she was pushing for 10 hours till the child came out of her womb. It was a beautiful one. Violet eyes, silver hair and the most curious of all slightly longer ears than human babys would have. It shouldn't be possible, as children born to elven women sired by a human were human themselves and showed no characteristics of elven. But this one did, if only slightly. But no one questioned it, as the child was just another bastard, born from the union of a slave and a Magister. But the child did not cry when it was born, and later only then when it needed to be fed or cleaned. Other than that, it slept a lot and, when not sleeping, it kept looking around, searching for mental stimulation.

Lynraels POV:

When he closed his eyes for the last time, he did not expected to open them ever again. The warm walls of his "prison" pushed him through a small gap in them when he awoke from his seemingly brief slumber. A blinding light greeted him when he opend his eyes for the first time in this life. Blurry giants took him from his cold restingplace and placed him somewhere warm. Then he fell asleep again. When he woke for a second time, he felt hungry and a little bit cold. He tried to shout for help and food as he noticed that he could not move on his own accord but the only sound that came out of his mouth was the scream of an infant. The second he heard this sound, a thousand thoughts whirled through his head as he connected the points. He was an infant. Buddhism was apparently right, as he was living proof. But why did he remembers his past life so clearly? It shouldn't have been possible, as he did not remember a life before the last one... his thoughts were running wild and after a short period, the door opened and something warm was pressed against his mouth. An instinct took over. He began sucking on what had to be a tit or something similar, as a warm, for his undeveloped tastebutts, delicous liquid run down his throat... After 2 minutes of sucking, he fell asleep again, not waking for another 4 hours...

Miriel POV:

She was given chores in the kitchen right next to the sleeping quarters of the slaves for the next 12 months as she had just given birth and needed to feed the newborn. Lynrael, as she decided in secret to name the bastard she had given birth to, even though the naming was something done traditionally at the first birthday of a newborn as a lot of them died before reaching this age, was an easy child. But he seemed to be healthy even though he still slept more than the other babies she had seen in her short life of 16 years.

 **Vyrantium, 9:17 Dragon/2011TE**

Lynraels POV:

I was amused, terrified and fascinated at the same time because well, he was in Tevinter. The first clue that I was not in the future or in the past was the obvious medival setting as well as the floating lamps in the estate he was living in. And no, there was no technology anywhere to be seen that could have explained the lamps. The second one next to the FLOATING LAMPS were the dragonthemed decorations and the casual display of magic, a wink of the hand there to lift a plate, a small fireball into the chimney to light the fire there, the glowing scripture on paper and so on and on and on... and thirdly because of the green shine when I drifted into sleep and entered the land of dreams. Oh, my dreams are perfectly normal but there was always something not quite right, something was wrong but as long as nothing happend...

I was one year old now and slept less, I could crawl, eat normal food and and "talk" although brabble was more like it... it was clear that I was the child of a servant or a slave. And surprisingly it wasnt that bad, as i was mostly ignored when crawling around. I was hiding in the shadows whenever somebody crossed my path while exploring the estate, true, but you get the idea... I think I am a somarii, as I seemed to have some control over my dreams. But so far no magic made itself known to me, no sparks, no freezing of surfaces, nothing... except for strange dreams that i could control and sometimes small glimpses at the black city, high in the air and far in the distance…  
I'm still confused by my ears... my "mother", if I could even call her that, made it clear that she was forcefully bedded by our master and that I was not a child born of love...

Helios POV:

The little tyke crawling around, "hiding" when I or somebody else came along the way, was very amusing. I had never seen such a curious baby before and such a sometimes abnormal one too, as he was abnormal by all means. He could not be normal. No child his age was so systematically at exploring, so intelligent. It was clear that I would let it be educated by another slave in the next few years , and then would see if he was something worth... I could need a new slave for my library, for Agrippus is getting old and will soon expire...

* * *

Well, i hope you like this new chapter. there will be tons of mistakes, but i hope its readable...


	3. Chapter 2

**Vyrantium, 9:19 Dragon/2013TE**

Lynrael POV:

I was excited. The Master informed my mother that I was to be given to Agrippus, the Liberian and that I am going to be educated by him to take over his post one day. At the same time I fear what his order implies. I was told, that I would probably not be returning to my mother for the next few months, which I have no real problem with as she is just doing what's necessary for me to survive as I am still her child, even if an unwanted one and he noticed that I was intelligent which worried me far more. No one would start the schooling of a child at the age of two, if there was no indication that it had the mindset or even the patience to sit through the lessons. Maybe I should play dumb? I can at least try...

Agrippus POV:

So the master finally noticed that I am getting to old... but a three year old? We will see if I am able to teach him anything. Hopefully he is not as dumb as the last student I had, as after one year the master was so enraged by his lack of progress, that the other slaves had to search the whole room for the pieces of the corpse and had to refurbish the room, as blood is sadly very resisted to cleaning...

 _In front of the entrance of the Library:_

A child of three winters was standing outside of the tall, with silver dragons and veins decorated door. Hypnotising runes pulsated with living magic, protecting the door from harm and through that protecting the grand library of the Peverell Family. The whole Library was build underground, encompassing three levels and its rows of shelf stretching endlessly. Floating lanterns with seemingly self-sustaining green flames bathed the room in gloomy light. It was one of the oldest Library in Vyrantium, as well as one of the grandest. it was only extended by the one in the Circle of Magi. But it was to be expected, as the Peverell Family, while a small one, and a politicly not that important one, was an old family, one dating back its roots to the fall of Arlethan. The Library still held thousands of books, taken from the grand temples of the elvhen gods, some supposing written by the gods themselves. Quite a few of the slaves, that the family owned were direct descendent of the captured former nobles or at least the equivalent in elvhen society. under the captured slaves were even some I've'an'virelan (a dreamer mage, or Fade Walker).

Nobody had ever counted the exact number of books in the library, and it was probably impossible. The Library was maintained by 10 Slaves, the most intelligent non-magical slaves the Family possessed, their apprentices and hundreds of runic arrays, that preserved the tombs, cleaned them and repaired them if necessary.

And so Lynrael was allowed to enter these halls of Knowledge, the collected Wisdom of countless individuals, placed on endless rows of shelves, and was supposed to learn how to take care of them, to sort them and bring order into the chaos together with his fellow apprentices and Liberians. ´The master himself did not often visit the Library. If he needed something, a slave was send to fetch them, or if he did not know the title or which specific book, a Liberian would search through the lists for titles, that fitted the criteria of the requested books and bring them to the Master.

As Lynrael entered the Library, he saw Agrippus, and old elv, bend by his years of service to his master, but radiating an aura of wisdom and stern warnings. You did not want to cross this old elv, as he had the ear of the Master, and was allowed to take all steps necessary to protect the countless, priceless books, that made up the Library.

As he started to speak in a silky tone, whisper but still understandable, shivers ran down Lynraels spine. "So you are the child, Helios send me. Let us see if you are worth my time. I will not tolerate impatience nor will I repeat what I said a second time. First you will learn how to read and write, and if you are still alive and are not killed by the master for stupidity, I will teach you maths and history, let you read the books stored here. You will be expected to expand your own knowledge as soon you are able to read. Do you understand? Answerer with "Yes, master" or don't answer at all and go to the top of the mansion and throw yourself of the edge, for the death by fall will be more merciful than the on at the Masters hands."

"Yes, master, I understand" Lynrael answerer, determined to exceed the expectations of his teacher, as he did not want to leave this world before witnessing all its wonders, even if he no longer feared death, as he knew what came afterwards.

"Good, follow me" Agrippus spoke, and turned around, leading his student to a small room with a bed, a lamp, an empty shelf, a wardrobe with some working clothes in it as well as a writing desk with paper, quills and ink. On top of the desk there is a clock. It is 12.18 pm.

"this will be you room, food will be brought here, and your lessons will take place here. You will wear the clothes in this wardrobe, they will be collected once a week and be cleaned, you wont see you mother for the next month, and only then, if you have managed to learn how to write down basic sentences as well as how to read easier texts. A rest room is at the end of the hallway. You will wash yourself everyday, no student of mine will be allowed to walk around like an uncivilised son of a one-penny whore. You will learn proper decorum here. When you are older you will be send to fetch books from other library or deliver messages. The second you set your foot outside the gates or are seen by an honoured guest of the Master, you represent the old and Ancient House of Peverell, one of the oldest houses of the whole Empire.

As such you will move, look and behave benefiting a privileged slave of this house, as this is what you are, and will probably be for ever. Now go and clean yourself and meet me here at the 13th hour, that means when both points are directly over the big line over the two other big lines, that represent the 2 as well as the 14th hour. "He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him...

Not wanting to wast any time, and finally be able to clean himself, hopefully with a good bath Lynrael fetched the clothes and opened the door to the hallway, sprinting to the end and opening the bathroom door, as he named it. Inside there was a mirror, a small pedestal with a hole in it and on the far end of the room a small basin continuously filled by a small stream coming out of the wall and being drained by a small hole in the wall under water level. There even was some kind of sink, well more like a larger niche in the wall with a small steady stream of water running down a groove in the middle of it. A small piece of soap was placed on a wooden bowel near the basin and a folded sheet of cloth next to it. Getting out of his run-down clothes, he stepped into the basin, took the soap and started to wash himself furiously. Half an our later, he stepped out of the bathroom, washed and clothed in his new "uniform". Going back to his room and sitting down at the writing desk, he started thinking about his situation.

' _I will have to pretend to learn writing and reading. But I should not be to slow, as it seems, my teacher will not tolerate impatience and to much dumbness... Well, as I have to learn to write with a quill and ink, I don't have to pretend to much, as I technically cant "write". Sadly as well as thankfully the letters don't seem to differ much from the standard Latin letters from my past life, and the language "created" by fans don't seem to be correct.. well its a bastardized form of Latin, but still. Hopefully the same is true for the elvhen language. I will finally have a chance to learn how to use magic and yes I should posses the ability to use the power to make reality my playground. I have never heard of a Somarii without the ability to cast magic in the waking world... but I have to practice it in secret. If the Master finds out, that I can use magic I will be under constant surveillance, maybe I will even be banned from the library. And if not that he will take a far more personal interest in me, and that something I can not tolerate...'_

There was a sharp knocking at the door and it opened, outside was Agrippus.

"Follow me, we will start your lessons" He turned around and started walking. Lynrael garbed a few sheets of paper from his desk as well as a quill and the ink bottle and ran after his teacher, falling back into a normal walking speed 1m behind him. What he did not saw was the small smirk on his teachers face. "so the lad thinks, and does not speak without somebody asking him something. He shows promise"

After a short walk through gloomy hallways, the pair stopped in front of a door, that led to a sparsely decorated room with two desks one with drawers, one without, a small shelf, filled with books, and a small fireplace. Agrippus pointed at the desk without drawers. It had no sheets of paper nor any writing materials.

Lynrael saw this as an "invitation" to sit down on the chair in front of it. Agrippus himself sat down in a padded chair behind the one with drawers and watched as Lynrael placed the tools he brought with him neatly on the desk in front of him. Paper stacked to the right side, a single sheet in front of him, the ink bottle in the left corner, the quill horizontal to the sheet. He then looked up and waited for instructions.

Agrippa grinned in approval. "I think, I can work with you, child."

* * *

This chapter was only corrected by an spelling programm...and i want to excuse the delay, the chapter was finished last saturday, but my beta, well, she had exams...

29.07.16: I changed the age to 3 Years, as i think, that a two year old body would simply not be able to do anything like decend writing. ..


	4. Chapter 3

**Vyrantium, 9:19 Dragon/2013TE**

„I think I can work with you, child."

And so began the education of Lynrael. It was nearly the same way he was taught to write by hand back in his first life. But here he was drilled endlessly to perfect his handwriting. Even if he had the knowledge how to write, his body was not accustom to write. At first his letters were a pitiful excuse of a letter. But near the end of the third week he could write his letters even if they were still not as artfully as the ones of his teacher, but that was to be expected from a boy of 3 years. Knowing his letters he was given easy scrolls, with easy sentences written on them to read in the afternoon, as in the morning he started on writing his own texts, with learning grammar and he was beyond glad that he retained his photographic memory and as he was told that the tevinter language was the same though out the empire, as the government soon realized, that an Empire as better ruled with a unified way of writing and speaking. Of course local dialects and languages were still used.

But when everybody was asleep, Lynrael trained using his magic. Searching for this foreign energy in his body, the warm, maybe even comfy feeling energy, thrumming in his veins, if he was very quiet and listened to this energy he could make out a kind of whisper, an untranslatable urge of wanting to be used to unravel reality, to use it to create whatever he wants. At first "grabbing" this energy was hard, as it run though his imagined hands like water but as he learned to form his "hands" to a small vessel he was able to pull it out of his body a small blue glow around his hands, like a mist covering his hand, waiting for a command. He started with small sparks, willing his handful of energy to dance on his skin, to form the one element he was so familiar with in his old live as it was the lifeblood of his civilisation. Electric energy. Sending out small sparks was relatively easy, as was willing it to crate flames. For Flames you just needed enough of magic and "rub" it together, so that a small blue flame started to form on his hand. There it floated, dancing, flowing over his hand warming it, but not burning it. But as he wanted to grab a readied piece of paper of the ground it was quickly eaten by his blue flames. "So the Flames don´t harm me, but my surroundings are not protected. Interesting." Frost and Ice were harder to create. It took a lot of energy to condense the water in the air with his magic, chilling the water down, so that it freezes was also not easy, but he found it a lot easier if he had a small flame burning, where he was able to channel the excess heat to. He did not dared to try to fling a lightning bolt or a fireball or an icicle at a wall, for he did not know if somebody would notice and would grow suspicious.

The first thing he always did, when he fell asleep was to shatter the dream he was in. After he did that, he was in a dimension that defied the laws of physics, as it was expected from the realm of magic and dreams. He found a spirit of Knowledge nearby as well as one of Wisdom. It was no surprise, as he slept 100m from one of the grates library's of Tevinter, as stronghold of knowledge and a place for people searching for the Wisdom of the ones before them. His First meeting with them was interesting. He was fleeing from a demon of longing, that tried to lure him into a deal with a badly constructed Image of his past life. But even when he was able to shatter the dream it did not stop trying, and he was forced to flee, as he was far to weak as a 3 year old, even if the was mentally 253 Years old. He was hiding in a building resembling probably an elvhen temple when the Demon found him. The resident 2 spirits were not amused over the intrusion of a demon into their home. After they banished him, they turned around and said:"come out little one, we wont harm you, you are save here, for you brought us knowledge of another world and the wisdom and teaching you studied there. While it is nothing of notice for you, for us it is fascinating. We would love to be able to reach in to the dreams of your former brethren. Tell us about you life as while being able to see your memory's, warped into story's they are so much more amusing. And for the following next few days he told them story's from his past life, some were from his personal life, some were fairy tales, some were story's from popular books. And the spirits enjoyed them. While some of the feats described could be archived in this world, it was still amusing. And at the end of the 7th night, he asked them carefully: "could you teach me something? I would like to learn how to read and write the elvhen language. Fully..." And he was astonished by their answer. Knowledge replied with a small smile on her face: "we just waited for you to ask this question as we saw this one burning inside you for a long time, and as you offered us knowledge of another dimension, we see it only fitting that we educate you and teach you some of the things we know of. But beware we wont teach you anything magic-related except how to protect your mind and how to interact with the citizens of the fade without corrupting them."

And so he was taught by elven and humans while he was awake in writing, reading, history and maths (which he excelled at) and in the night he was taught by his friends in the fade. He learned to manipulate his dreams, how to speak and write and read elvhen, how to interact with the fade and even see memory's and impressions of other beings alive and dead. He loved to walk though memory's of Arlethan, seeing the spiralling spires of Crystal, the grand temples of the elvhen gods, the stretches of nearly untouched land, and he observed how magic was casted by his ancestors. And while a lot of the feats would be impossible to replicate in the waking world as the veil did not allow for the fine manipulations of magic often seen in the memory's, he still learned. And when he had "free" time, he tried to replicate what he saw. He learned great control over magic, but there was one thing that hindered him a lot. His young body simply did not have the reserves to practice active magic for a longer period of time. But he also saw the cruelty of the gods, the grand games in honour of Andruil, where hundreds of elvhen were given 2 days to hide and then were hunted down by their gods. How June used the souls of his servants to empower his creations, and how all the gods used their slaves to empower themselves. They cut the wrist open and drained their servants of nearly all their magical energy. And he found it fascinating.

The concept of how humans and elvhen as well as qunari accessed magic was fascinating itself. There was a small magical "core", that acted as as lake or sea for energy drawn from the Fade. It was filled by small "rivers" directly from the fade and when it was slowly emptied by small "streams", so there was no natural way to hold more than the "lake" could hold. The lake itself was no "lake", but more of a system of channels spread through the body along the veins. But the most important thing for Lynrael was, that the pathways that filled this core could be extended by force.

And for the next three years, Lynrael would read, write, and practice his magic. He never saw his mother again, and he actually did not want to. The only special thing happening to him in this three years was, when he was given full accesses to the library, as his mentor deemed him matured enough to start working there. His Mentor was excited when he noticed, that Lynrael had a photographic memory and no longer held back as the chance of his student being killed by his master was nearly 0%, as a photographic memory was seen as valuable. And because of this little trait he only raised an eyebrow as he saw his student in his free time reading a book on elvhen poetry in elvhen non then less…

And Lynrael himself enjoyed his freedom. When he was given access to the library, the first thing he did in his free time was to look for a book on poetry used by his teachers in the fade to lead him towards elvhen literature. It was fairly simple to read, but for a student invaluable, as it was designed for small elvhen children learning how to read and write their language, and as such perfect for him.

* * *

Sooo, i know my descripton of magic and how it is accessed is similar to Chakra from Naruto and some of the Harry Potter magical theorie used in fanfiction, and the empowerment of the elvhen gods is actualy from an bookseries calld _The Black Magician Trilogy._ But i think they fit nicely into the Dragon Age Universe and will use them in this ff. Have a nice day :) The next chapter will be up soon, as i have finaly holidays, YAY ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Vyrantium, /Justinian, Dragon:22/2016TE**

„Lynrael, you will accompany Julius as he has to fetch a copy of a book for the Master from Enchanter Justinian in the Circle. It will be a good chance for you to start familiarizing yourself with Vyrantium, for you will also have to run errants in a few months time. For that the whole next month you will accompany Julius on his errants. He will show you where you will have to go for most of your errants. After this month you will have a few days to explore the city. You will also be given 2 hours of leave in the evenings, that you can use to your leisure… if you do your assigned chores well, you will also be given a little bit of money to spend, as the master thinks, dedication should be rewarded. Go now."

"Yes." Lynrael turned around and went down the hallway to Julius Quarters. They were very similar to his own, but with a little personal touch, as Julius was already of age and got a wage, payed by the master. Now you would ask why somebody would pay his slaves. First of all, it brought forth some loyalty, as it showed you were valued, not just as a thing but also as a person. And if you were ever given errants, where you needed to buy something, you would know how much to pay, and how.

As Lynrael knocked at the door, Julius opened the door, ready to go out, and looked at him. "So you are the one I will have to show around, come with me, and don't forget to pull you chain out." The Chain was a small iron chain with a tag that had his name and the name of his master on it. It was a symbol of his enslavement and also showed who he belonged to. Normal it was worn under the clothes, but when a slave left for an errant it was supposed to be visible. Lynrael followed Julius though the halls of the estate, and out of the building though a small servant entrance, that led to a small way though the park, that surrounded the manor, and to a small iron gate, that led directly into the busy streets of Vyrantium.

Vyrantium itself was a sight to behold. It was build into the Cliffs facing the open sea. On top of one of the Cliffs was the Tower which housed the Circle of Magi, A former temple to the Old Gods. At the bottom of the Cliffs was the harbour, a series of docks, where hundreds of small ships and bigger trading ships. The whole City was created by forming the Stone with Magic and the craftsmanship of hired and enslaved dwarfs, to create buildings, workspaces and living quarters. These older parts of the city were nowadays very expensive and were the home of the rich family's. The Peverell manor was near the top of the cliff, as it was one of the oldest buildings and belonged to one of the eldest families. The Quarters for the Liberati were on the other side of the cliff. Laetans and Soporati lived in the Quarters over the Liberati. An army that attracted Vyrantium from land would have to conquer the Liberati slums, the had to move though the Quarters of the Soporati, then pass though the Circle and would then reach the Manors of the Magisters and Altus. If there was no chance of defeating the attackers, Altus and Magister had enough time to flee by ship. The older City parts were master-works of artful architecture. Facades with inlaid gemstones, Lyrium and valuable metals, decorated with paintings of feats of magic, gods, and of course dragons, illuminated by lanterns and Magic. Even as a shadow of the former glory of the Empire, Vyrantium was on par with Val Royeaux, even if a darker version of it.

The Circle itself was a giant complex of Spiraling towers. You could see it was a former temple, the statues and murals saw to that. In the Yards students trained or hung out with their respective group.

It was fascinating to see magic used like this for a former human from a magic less world, even if he could use it here himself.

Enchanter Justinian was easily found and after checking Julius "dog-tag" as Lynrael dub them, he gave him the book and they made their way back home. The whole thing was done in silence, and soon they were back home.

And so it wen for the whole next month. Julius took Lynrael with him everyday after the morning lessons in Calligraphic and they completed their errands. Julius showing Lynrael around, and after some time they even stopped for some sweets, and for the first time in 6 years Lynrael tasted the sweet taste of raw sugar again and this time with a body that never had tasted such sweetness before.

And in the evenings he walked though the city, looking around, and after some time he even went down to the Liberati slums. There were many elves and a few humans, which was not at all surprising. But one night when he was on his way back home, and he was already running late, he was forcefully pulled into an ally.

As he tried to scream, a sweaty hand covered his mouth: "No need for you to scream, little bird, daddy Nero is going to take care of you" a slurry voice said. The breath smelled like he had drunken to much cheap alcohol which was probably the case, and Lynrael felt as the drunken man pulled down his trousers. Lynrael panicked and out of instinct he conjured an icicle behind him in willed it into the mans back at the same time he covered himself in cold blue flames that hungrily jumped onto the attacker and started to burn him alive. The man cried out and lashed out with his hand, drawing blood. Lynrael wiggled himself free and turned around. On the ground a middle aged elev cowered. He felt shaky as he looked at the first man he killed… ever… but at this moment the memory of the scene he had seen in the fade came to mind, and he slowly lowered his hand on the bleeding wound of the on the ground withering and sobbing man. He closed his eyes and felt for something familiar in this foreign body, and there a small spark of magical energy was there. He grabbed it and drew it into himself, feeling how his own pool of energy filled up and there was even some left. And he literally drained this man of all his magic and with it his already fading life force. He felt thrilled as he withdrew his hand, the extra energy making him feel good, it energized him. But then he remembered, that he should already be home. He did not know how much time he spend here. He quickly turned around and ran home as fast as he could. He never noticed that he left his "dog-tag" with the man he just killed.


	6. Chapter 5

As Lynrael arrived at the gate of the Peverell Estate, he was sweaty, drenched in blood, and winded.

The guard opened the gate for him, and he walked as fast as he could to his room where Agrippus waited for him. His facial Expressions told Lynrael, that his Mentor was not amused.

"My dear student, how does it come, that you are here standing in front of me, covered in blood, winded and sweaty, 3 hours to late? If it was only half an hour, I would have scolded you, and nothing else, but it seems the master and I have been to generous with you. You wont be allowed outside for the next month, you will no be given dinner for the rest of the week, and after the month is over, we will see, if your allowed to run errants again." He looked Lynrael into the eyes. "Where is your Slave tag? And why are you covered in blood, do tell." Lynrael grew pale. 'I lost my dog-tag, shit!' "I-i was ex-exploring the city, when I was was dragged into an ally and nearly raped, but I-i was able to injure my attacker and flee" "is that so… then you my go and clean yourself. I expect you tomorrow at 8 am in the masters office. We will talk with him about other fitting punishments."

Lynrael nodded and waited till his mentor was gone and took his fresh clothes out of the Wardrobe and went to the Bathroom. He did not sleep very well this night, he laid crying in Wisdoms arms, for the first kill is always the worst one.

He waited nervously outside of the Masters office for his Mentor. He heard from a servant girl, that a Templar and a Town guard were already inside. And that was the part that made Lynrael nervous. Yes, a Templar here in Tevinter doesn't have the same power like these down in the South, but they were still the ones responsible for the Circles and the Security of the Chantry. If there was a Crime committed by a mage a templar was had to investigate together with the local authority.

So it was quite worrying, that a Templar was here. But it was not really a surprise.

The door opened and my mentor ordered me inside.

The Masters study was a work of Art, dark wood covered the Walls, a fireplace was placed against the wall and warmed the room, the Floor was covered in expensive carpets and there were shelf's full of books lining the walls. A massive writing desk was placed near the Window, two armchairs were placed in front of it for visitors and guests. The Templar sat in one of them, an elderly human male of probably noble blood, for his face was an artwork chiselled flesh as it was often the case for nobles. He had a shining plate armour with the flaming sword in front of it. The Master, Helios Peverell, a man not older than 40 sat in his Armchair behind the desk, he was a human too, also clearly a noble with his robes of expensive fabrics, black hair framing his handsome face, high cheekbones, full lips, a slightly pointed chin as well as pricing green eyes, from a magical respective he was quiet impressive too, nearly no magical energy leaked out of him as it was so often the case with even trained mages, an average magical pool filled the body. And the piercing eyes were directed at him, a small six year old slave. His voice was cool, indifferent, somehow razor sharp and still smooth like silk. "Imagine my surprise, when I was told half an hour ago that a Templer by the name of Sir Janus found your slave tag near the burned body of a elv, not even 9 hours old, burned by magic non then less. Tell me little boy, since when were you able to use magic, for your work with the elv in the ally yesterday night was not the work of magic unleashed for the first time."

"I started playing with my magic when I was around 4 years old. I could not sleep one night and wished for light. I felt something bubbling up to my skin and suddenly there was a flame in my hand. I had read about the dangers an untrained mage faced, so I was extra careful when I was asleep."

"For so long? And why did you not tell your teacher of this accident?"

"I – I did not want to lose my access to the library..."

Helios backhanded him "Don't lie to me, slave, you are still just one of my many slaves, and thus expandable"

"Y-Yes master. I feared your reaction..."

Sir Janus stood up from his armchair:

"Magister Peverell, I think we can agree that this was an accident. But I think it would be good if we let him show what he can do with his magic and then we can see how we proceed. The Circle is always searching for new talents. He could be taught there if you don't have the time needed. Of course only if he shows enough potential." Helios turned around towards the window and said

"We will see…"

Ten Minutes later they were in the park of the Peverell Estate. It had a small practice range designed for mages in training, and was usually used for the education of the children of the here living Peverell Family. It was not used since Magisters Peverell education, as his wife had died together with his first child during labour and he had never married again, and as such was childless, at least officially.

Lynrael was told to stand in the middle of the field and show his master and Sir Janus, what he taught himself.

Lynrael calmed himself as he thought about what he could show of, for some of the things he could do were just too far advanced or even forgotten by the Empire. He decided to start with some of the what he dubbed pallor tricks. He would then show some of his more offensive ability's that he played around with in the fade, and he would end it with a small elvhen chant, that he learned in his dreams.

He sat down and started his usual breathing exercises, something he carried over from his relation exercisers in his past life. It did wonders to his control over his powers especially when he performed magic that needed fine control. He breathed slowly in and out, listening to his breath, felling the energy swirling in him. He cleared his mind and started to focus solely on what he wanted to do.

Sir Janus and Magister Peverell were surprised how Lynrael started his demonstration. Meditation was not something very common. And their eyes widened when they saw what happened, something Lynrael did not seem to notice. A cloak of flames surrounded him and pulsed in rhythm with his breathing. He then opened his eyes and what they saw fascinated them. They were no longer violet but a mixture of fade green and Lyrium blue. And they seemed to stare right through them, and the cloak of flames started expand and form shapes. A swarm of fiery butterfly flew upwards combining mid flight into a mixture of birds, spreading outward still there was a frame of fiery birds and flowers. And inside this frames the flames came to life, scenes of historical battles described and written about in the Library, armies of flaming soldiers fighting against each other, mages hurling balls of fire into the masses. The flaming armies turned into two animals, a dragon and a griffin fighting against each other, streams of flames fell out of their wounds like blood out of a real wound, feathers and scales falling towards the frame. And after a few seconds of fighting the fiery constructs simply collapsed. There was only one disc of roaring flames suspended over Lynraels head. He stood up and lifted his hand into the direction of the farthest training dummy. The disc of fire launched missiles of red fiery flames towards the target and obliterated it. With the disc of flames gone, a lightning bolt flew out of his hand, jumping from dummy to dummy and setting it aflame. The green tint in Lynraels eyes died away, leaving only the Lyrium blue one. Sir Janus raised his hand to clap, but before he could start, Lynrael started chanting:

Elgara vallas, da'len  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma'nedan ashir

Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas

It was an Dalish lullaby, but as it was chanted by Lynrael, the a small tree grew from the ground, and when he was finished, it stood there, its leafs in a vibrant green, its branches slowly swaying in the breeze, the whole tree thrumming with life.

The glow in Lynrael eyes disappeared entirely, and you could see that he was exhausted. He looked at his audience.

Helios Peverell was baffled. His bastard son, half elven, was able to perform works of magic normally only possible after years of training by another mage. And he was only 6 Years old, and trained by himself, probably getting ideas from the books he read. And deep inside Helios a sort of greed revealed itself. It was the perfect opportunity to show the world, that the House Peverell was still alive, and why it was still around. But he thought to himself: ' I don't have the time or patience to teach him. But at the Circle he could show off, and he would be thought much more than I could ever teach…. ' he opened his mouth and said to the still shocked Templar: "i think he is talented enough to be send to the Circle. I will write a letter to the First Enchanter and send him with you. He will stay at the Circle till Funalis, afterward s we will talk again about the living arrangements.

Come with me, I will write this letter now. Lynrael, you will go to your room and pack you belongings. Come to my study in an hour. "

"Yes master."

* * *

Hi there, sadly there will be no updates for the next 2 weeks, as im in Dublin for an language course, and wont be able to write something :( BUT i will update as soonas possible... im still working on my writing, please excuse any mistakes in grammar and writing... the lullaby is from the wiki :)

Till next time,

Fred

Sun sets, little one,  
Time to dream  
Your mind journeys,  
But I will hold you here.

Where will you go, little one  
Lost to me in sleep?  
Seek truth in a forgotten land  
Deep with in your heart.

Never fear, little one,  
Wherever you shall go.  
Follow my voice-  
I will call you home.  
I will call you home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Vyrantium,** ** **Umbralis**** **/Firstfall, Dragon:2** **6** **/20** **20** **TE**

Lynrael has been in the Circle for 4 Years now. He learned a lot, attended the lessons offered at the Circle, that were of interest fro him. There was no lesson plan, once you showed that you knew the basics, how to avoid possession by a demon and access to you magical reserves. There were recommended classes, and a plan on what was thought when, but it was up to the students, which field of Magic they wanted to persue, and when to take the exams. All classes were held in great halls, the voice of the teacher increased by magic, and you were free to come and go as you wanted. There was only one rule, don't disrupt your fellow students. Lynrael was always at the back, with a few pages of paper in hand, taking notes. He wore long robes, with hoots that were able to hide his near elvhen features and his white silvery hair, as well as his violet eyes. He was just another liberati, nobody the other students had to concern themselves with. He attended the classes on healing magic, the classes on advanced destructive spells as well as runes and theoretical magic.

Early in his time in the circle he found a secluded area to practice his spells and to experiment with new learned ones. It was a garden, hidden and visited only be Lynrael. It was his own little paradise. He attended the first few classes on elvhen literature, but he dropped the subject like a hot potato. Nearly all the translation used where already known to him and nearly all of them were so wrong that he was surprised that the contend held any sense. He started studying the texts in the wast library of the circle by himself. Tonnes of old texts and instructions on elvhen magic were waiting to be read by somebody, lying there undisrupted for centuries, as next to nobody knew enough to learn anything from them.

Lynrael was as happy as he could be, nobody wanted anything from him, he could do what ever he want, his master has written a binding contract, that he would be freed and legitimized by his master when he reaches the age of 14 or archives the rang of Enchanter. He was also given a monthly stipendium, that he could spend how he wants to spend it, which means not at all, as he was provided with everything he needed in the Circle. And his studies in magic held satisfying results as well as his lessons with his friends in the fade.

When he didn't read or practised, he sat in his garden and planned what he wanted to do, once he was freed. Of course making money was one of his top priority's. Without money he couldn't do anything here. He thought about technologies and ideas he could introduce into this world without horrifying consequences. Weapons were out of question but things like hygiene, infrastructure and modern agriculture were possible. He came to the conclusion, that money could be easily made with basic steam engines powered by magic as well as shipping.

Shipping was an interesting possibility, as the Peverell family was already involved in the business, and had a small fleet that could easily be refitted to allow transport by container. Container were a wonderful idea, as right know every single item loaded on the ship had to be carried into the ship and out of the ship by a person. The de- and loading of a ship took one or two weeks with this method. A big wooden box, that was fitted with two levitation circles at the bottom, that could be toggled on and off by a person and a special box that could keep stuff in stasis were an easy solution. A Container would be loaded with the things to be transported by the person that wants things to be transported, then pushed onto the ship to its place by two crew members and finished, a days work done in maybe 15 minutes. A whole ship could be ready in one or two days time with a handful of workers, and as such would be able to transport much more in a certain amount of time than all the other ships. More things transported meant more money, and the lower count of to be payed workers meant even less cost and through that even more profit.

That was the life of Lynrael in the circle, boring from an outsiders perspective, learning, planing and nothing else. What Lynrael didn't know was that another student an interested in him. And it may be his first friend in this life.

 **Paulus Argentum PVO:**

Paulus Argentum was intrigued by this student that had been in the Circle for 4 Years now. He himself was already 6 Years in the Circle and just reached the age of 15. He had first seen the kid in the class of elvhen Literature, but after 6 lessons the kid simply didn't attend any more. That it self was not that surprising, it was often the case, that a new student gave up after a few lessons. And to be true he forgot the kid pretty fast, as he was just another student, even if he was pretty young. But when he saw the kid a month ago reading in the Library a book he himself tried to read an utterly failed, he was intrigued. He started to look out for the kid, wanting to know what lessons he actually attended, and he was surprised. He saw the kid in most of the advanced classes, and they were usually only attended by the older students as the could be pretty dry. The kid never spoke, he never raised his hand, only taking notes and watching the teacher with his violet eyes. VIOLET EYES! How could nobody noticed that? And he even saw sometimes silver strands of hair falling out of the hood the kid always wore. The kid was exotic and at least quite intelligent. And a week ago Paulus actively followed the kid around, some might even call it stalking. The child was never at the training yards like all the other students, he simply disappeared after the lessons, and was only seen at mealtimes in the grand hall. When Paulus asked other students they looked at him and shrugged with the shoulders, they did not know him and he was of no interested for them. And today he finally saw where he went after the lessons. Sitting in a hidden garden, a garden he had never seen or heard of, but that was not surprising, the Circle was gigantic and as such had many areas long forgotten, reading a book, seemingly unaware what's happening around him.

* * *

Sooo, a short chapter :( The next one will be longer :) I hope you survived the 2 weeks ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Vyrantium, Umbralis/Firstfall, Dragon:26/2020TE**

When Lynrael first discovered this place, and noticed after a month that he seemed to be the only one to know of this place, he added a small security measure it was a simple runic array found in nearly every beginner book, that notified the creator if somebody other than the creator himself entered a certain radius. The Radius was not changeable and quite small, but it was enough to cover a entrance.

And this small array notified Lynrael, as Paulus entered the garden, that he was no longer alone. While not reacting to the information from an outsider perspective, he extended his senses with the help of his magic, similar to a sonar, but instead of using sound, he send out a small wave of magical energy, undetectable by anybody other than people that were aware of this technique and were "listening" for this waves. Paulus did not know this technique and because of that was not able to listen to the wave. And because of that he did not know that Lynrael knew of his exact position.

And as such Paulus was surprised when he felt foreign magika suddenly immobilizing him, and a invisible hand dragging him out of his hiding place.

Without looking up, Lynrael started to speak:

"Don't you know its not very polite to spy on a person without at least announcing yourself? Do explain yourself"

"Ähhh"

"Very interesting name, so Ähhh, why are you here?"

"My name is not Ähhh, its Paulus Iridius of House Argentum, and I was looking for you, as I was intrigued by your behaviour"

"I think I will continue to call you Ähhh. And now as you know where I am after the lessons, you can go, Ähhh"

With that Lynrael, still not looking up, waved his hand and send the startled boy flying, right out of the entrance to the garden.

As Paulus tried to enter the garden again, he was met by a solid invisible wall, blocking him of.

He tried to break the barrier with a fireball, but it just absorbed it. When he tried it with a lightning, the same happened again. With a sigh he turned around a left Lynrael alone.

He met Lynrael the next day in the Library, reading a book in elvhen. He had tried to read it himself, but even after all his years learning elvhen, it was still not readable for him. Every second word was a vocable he didn't know, and that alone made it impossible for him to read. But Lynrael was half way through, and from the notes next to him, it seemed he understood what stood there.

"Lyn, do you understand what is written there?" "Yes" he said without looking up. "And what is it about?" " It details the use of pure magika as a weapon It describes how to coat your hands in magika. This coating is powerful enough to slice though Dragon hide as well as Dragon bone"

Paulus looked at Lynrael reading and taking notes. In elvhen.

"Could you teach me to read and write elvhen like you do?"

"... maybe.. what do I get in return?" "My companionship? What do you want?" ".. access to your family's library, as well as a favour for later use"

"...acceptable"

Lynrael stood up and took the book and his notes.

"meet me tomorrow at 5 In the evening. If you come late, our deal is cancelled"

And with that Lynrael turned around and walked out of the Library.


	9. Chapter 8

**Just for your understanding. We have a Adult a few hundred years old, from a few hundred years into the future, with a photographic memory, he probably knows more than we do in maths and the sciences, and we are probably gods among men in the middle ages. What a student learns in school is far a head of even the most intelligent men/women in the middle ages. Simply because we are a society focused on knowledge and will. In terms of physical training even our athletes are ill equipped for the Dragon Age setting. If you have the mindset and the morals needed to survive as a warrior in this age, you are a menace to society nowadays, and this is good, as killing somebody simply because he is in our way is impossible to us (well most of us). We are simply to soft to survive in this age outside of city walls. But the moment we step into a City, and have the possibility to show what we know, we will have no problems being part of the wealthy elite in this age (or dead). Lets face it, we are not going to be the badass berseker that kills everyone that stand in our way, the moment we set food into the Dragon Age Universe. We are cowards, weaklings, but a fifth grader knows more that most educated men in a medieval setting. And know apply this knowledge to somebody from the future.**

 **Vyrantium, Umbralis/Firstfall, Dragon:27/2021TE**

Time has passed at a astonishing pace, but that was the nature of a Routine, the lessons with Paulus went pretty well, as he was a good and attentive student, captured by the knowledge possessed by a mere now 11 Year old half-Elvhen. The boy might not notice, but he was just unnatural. No 11 Year old should know what he knew. When after half a year he found Paulus struggling with a tomb on the Nature of Numbers, Mathematics as it was called, he easily solved the Questions, that Paulus was struggling with. When he was asked how he knew it, he simply shrugged his shoulders and told him, that this was easy, and promptly introduced him to what he considered difficult Math for a 16 Year old. And Paulus mind was turned into mush, pulverized, and then puzzled back together in a matter of hours. The sheer volume of numbers and formulas utterly alien to him, was mind-numbing. 3, 4 Dimensions, graphs more complicated than anything Paulus had ever seen, and concepts that he simply could not understand, as it was beyond his understanding. And he understood that he has to stay friends with this boy, as he was probably the next Archon, he had a place in the Magisterium secured, he was a powerful mage, proficient with magicks rarely seen nowadays and by far the most intelligent person he had ever met. And it seemed the boy was oblivious to this fact.

And so it came that the boys stopped attending lessons at all, and as lessons were something that you could chose to attend, nobody complained about it. And while the students continued their normal routine of, sleeping, eating, attending lessons, learning, training, eating and sleeping, Paulus and Lynrael were continuing their own lessons, only taking the Exams with their „classmates", and the moment they got the confirmation they could continue their studies as they passed the exam, they went back to their Library and the garden. After all, mortal teachers could not compare to spirits of knowledge and Wisdom, and the sheer otherworldly knowledge a certain small boy contained in his head.

And Paulus knew what he had to do, and so he continued to study under his friend, and after some time he introduced him into the World of ever shifting alliances and plots that made up the maze of Tevinter Politics.

And they both looked forward to the Exam that every student at the Circle wants to complete,

the „Nito ut admittatur ad tertium genus ex Magi", the Exam that gave you the rank of a third class Enchanter, the lowest rank of Mages. It was basicly a testament of the ability of the title barer. After that came the second and first class, and it was a unspoken rule that a Magister had to be at least a Enchanter of the second or first class. The Archon himself was a Grand Enchanter, even more skilful and powerful than a First Enchanter, said to be able to wipe out armies and level cites, if they want too… and for Lynrael there was another bonus, as he was officially declared Heir to the Peverell Family, and was introduced to the World at large. The Heir was usually given control of some part of the Family Fortune, and should show, that he could grow his possessions, or if nothing else, keep them together. For this was a important part of the responsibility he would be faced with, when the current Lord died.

And this Exam was coming in fast….


End file.
